Bloody Illusions
by Rachey Himura
Summary: YusukeKeiko - YukinaKuwabara -- R -- What happens when a killer with no remorse sets her sights upon Yusuke Urameshi?
1. Prologue

**Bloody Illusions**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuYu Hakusho, obviously, because if I did instead of writing FanFics I'd be making Manga's and Anime's. ;) 

**Author's Note:** Before we begin, be warned, this fic is rated R for a reason. There is sexual content, language and racey scenes, if you don't like that type of thing then I suggest you click the back button now and read someone elses story. Also, the "wolf-girl" is not a Mary Sue - she is merely the baddie of this here fic and will have no shippings with the characters - though that doesn't mean she won't have sexual intents and attractions ;). 

**Shippings:** Yusuke/Keiko Yukina/Kuwabara Hiei/No one Kurama/No one 

**Prologue: The Chapter That Isn't Really A Chapter**

The loud rolling drums of thunder played across the cold night sky, screaming at the sleep deprived humans that laid awake due to her show. Her black blanket streched across the endless sky, hiding the comfort of the stars and the moon from the world as her tears raced to the ground below. Landing in the mud and puddles, the ground rejected them, as it was already overflowing with mother natures blood. There was no where for the raindrops to reside and so they huddled together in large groups, forming a puddle. Humans hid inside from her tears. Frowned upon the weather and muttered about wishing they could see the stars. Feel the moons comfort. As it always was, they favored the moon and its stars, though the rain which was needed to keep the land green was frowned upon. Shunned. 

And still she played her drums, and lit the sky with her anger and cried upon the world and all but one ignored her. While others hid from her show one stood out on a wooden deck, pale face up turned, allowing the rain to pelt her creamy skin and run threw her silver hair. She was no human though, no, with fox ears and a tail, and a barely there outfit made of black leather that clung to her small body. Barely covering the swell of her breasts, with the right amount of weight she'd be exposed. Tattoo's of deep slashes across her hips, wrists and shoulders. Her eyes closed as she merely listened to the sound around her. Her tail swayed from side to side. Water dripped from its furry coat. falling to the wood below. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the rain pelting her exposed skin stung, or the fact that a cold wind blew. Oblivious to all discomforts around her as she stood out in the rain. In the cold, lonely night air. 

What she was waiting for none but she and the night knew. But the question was soon to be answered as a greedy fat balding man approached her from behind. "The hell you doing out 'ere? You gonna catch a cold this way!" he scolded her. Hiding from the rain under a black umbrella, the rain protecting his expesive suit. "And I don't recall sending for ya either!" 

Dawn tinted lips curled into a sadistic smile as she opened her amber eyes, turning them upon her scolder with malice burning behind them. As she spoke her voice was as cold as ice, cutting to the very core of the short bald man's nerves. "You didn't." Her hands flinched in anxiety. 

The man took a shakey step back as he looked at her, he had never seen anyone so hungry for blood and he didn't like the fact that it was 'his' blood that she wanted. Or was he imaging the look he saw now in her eyes. Burning with such malice that it chilled his blood and lept a strong fear in his heart. He stammered for words, his voice suddenly shakey. He was her employer - wasn't he? "W-what do y-you m-mean b-b-by tha-at?" For some reason, the confidence and cockiness he had felt just a second ago vanished without a trace - nor even one little good-bye. "Y-you 'obey' me wench, it's what I pay you for!" He said, forcing a hard edge into his voice, speaking with a confidence that he didn't feel. 

The wolf girl merely threw back her head and laughed, he would have shook with fear, if he hadn't been paralyzed with it. He could barely talk or walk, and simple commands like 'run' that his brain sent out never made it to his feet. She pinned her heartless gaze upon him once more. "Do you honestly believe that you're my only employer. Don't be a fool, you're nothing to me but a puny human. A puny, 'rich' and greedy human. And one of my other employers doesn't like you very much." She spoke with such ease. As if the deed she was about to do would do little to torture her soul, and in truth, it wouldn't even haunt her. 

"B-but..." He stammered, truly afraid for his own life. Sure he had hired this girl to do his own dirty deeds but he had never once thought that she was under the rule of others. Nor that she'd be the one bringing a one way ticket to the fiery depths of hell. 

"Now, be a good boy and don't cry out." She ordered just as the message of 'run' seemed to kick in at long last and his feet began to move, carrying him barely a step before she caught up with unimaginable speed, a startled gurgle excaped him as blood rushed up his throat and the crimson liquid seeped out, looking down with startled eyes to see her clawed hand protruding from his chest. His heart beating in her hand, and with that the world fell to black and he fell to the floor of the deck, never to wake again. 

The rain beat down on his lifeless body and the wolf girl dropped the still heart next to his body, before bringing her bloodied fingers to touch her tongue, tasting the sweet crimson blood of her former employer and tonights victim. A cruel smile touched her dawn lips. "You have no idea how I've longed for this moment." she spoke to the corpse of the short man and to the nights cold presence. Before walking off to wash away his putrid odor from her hands. As sweet as his blood tasted to her, the stench stung her sensitive nose. He smelled of human greed. All humans were easily manipulated under her watch, but she could hardly stand their never ending lust for money. She merely killed to keep a steady life. To support her needs. Not because she liked money, she enjoyed the kill more then anything else. She had no remorse for killing, as far as she was concerned they each deserved their fates. She hadn't yet met one human that wasn't deserving of death. Each greedy for money and enlisting her to do their dirty work - then turning around and begging for their lives with money and her personal favorite of "I'll give you whatever you want." as if they actually believed that bull crap. No, they dug their own graves with their greed and now their time would soon come for them to lay in them. Money can buy only so much. 

She walked the cold desolate streets. It had been a while now since she had went to working for herself, by herself, leaving her family behind and all but forgotten about. Not that she didn't care for her family, she was just tired of them always watching her. They had always been worried for her, watching her actions and lecturing her later about the enjoyment she found in the blood. Could one blame her? She hated greed, she hated the human greed and in her opinion they all deserved death. 

It wasn't long till she picked up a new scent. A scent that did not mix with the rain or the blood upon her claws. A scent of mint soap. She narrowed her own amber eyes, scanning the area as her ears perked up. She turned the corner into an alleyway on purpose, looks like she had a new assignment already. 

The splashing of human feet breaking the puddles surface came from the shadows and she smirked as she heard his gentle breaths. Things a human would overlook. "And what do you want of me?" She asked amusement dancing in her voice as she rested a clawed hand upon her curved hip. 

"Record time," the males voice rang out clearly as amused as she was. She could see the outline of his strong muscular shape, slightly impressed considering most her employers were middle-aged balding men whom had a weight problem. His voice was strong and rich at the same time, his figure very defined, it was obvious, even in the dim lighting, that this man was the type that could kill his own victims. So that left a hint of mystery in the air, if he was so fit and capable, what in the 9 hells did he need her services for? 

"Don't be too impressed. It's what I do," she replied cooly, arching a slender eyebrow at him as she ran her tongue over her full dawn lips. Unlike the females of the human species, she didn't need make-up to enhance her beauty, besides enjoying the kill she enjoyed turning the males on and she had the body to do so. Curves in all the right places. Striking amber eyes, full dawn lips, pale skin to match the pale silver of her hair. "What can I do for you hun?" She asked, a hint of flirtation in her voice. 

"I want you to exterminate Yusuke Urameshi," he put it bluntly and her respect grew. Instead of handing over useless details and unimportant facts about why, he simply got to the point. A real business man. Then there was the name of her next target: Yusuke Urameshi. She was sure she had heard it somewhere before, but it wasn't on the top of her memory. 

"Consider it done," she remarked. "One question though," she began, pausing for a second to allow her words to sink in. "Who is this boy?" She had to ask, the name would be bugging her until she knew. Maybe she was given someone fun this time. Who knew? 

The man laughed softly, "Ahh, so you've heard of him." He pointed out. "He's a young teenage boy, 16 years old, and he also happens to be the most pesky spirit dectective." This new information defintaly got her attention. She was correct in thinking that he'd bring some fun amongst her normal routine of finding him, following him, and lastly killing him. He'd require a different approach from usual. Now that she knew his occupation she knew that he was one of those very few humans whom actually posed a little bit of fun and had some real talent. 


	2. Running Late

**Authors Note:** I'm SOOO sorry that you had to wait so long for the first chapter! I hearby promise to at least TRY and update once a week, at the very least every other week – this goes for _Twisted Realities_ as well.

* * *

**Chapter One: Running Late**

Yusuke Urameshi: respected and feared by many. 16 years old. Juvenile delinquent. He had died at the age of 14 saving a little boy from getting run over, however, his death was rather quite pointless. Luckily, since not even Buddha could have seen him doing the one good act of his entire life, he was enlisted as Spirit Detective. Still, defending the world from evil demons and the likes never did much to change his outlook on life, or his attitude.

"Good morning Keiko," he greeted, in his usual manner a hand sneaking towards the end of her skirt and lifting it high above her head, taking a peak at her ass and white underwear which were a tinge to small. He smirked, "What's with the lace?" he commented, before her hand could slap him across the face he caught her small wrist, holding it there as Keiko's cheeks were flushed pink in embarrassment. Of course, this greeting was nothing less then normal, but it didn't mean being exposed to the entirety of the school was any less embarrassing.

Yusuke's dark eyes drifted away from Keiko to a new student, one with shoulder-length auburn hair and the most striking amber eyes he'd ever seen. Her dawn-tinted lips were so full. She hugged her books that were neatly organized close to her full breasts, not so big that they stuck out and not so little that they went unnoticed. Her hips had a slight sway of confidence as she took each step and yet there was an innocent air about her. As those amber eyes trailed the ground and not grazing the faces of the students.

She looked up for a moment in perpetual ignorance, as if she had sensed his eyes upon her, she looked directly at him the slightest of smiles touched her perfect lips. It was at that moment that he had realized he'd been staring as Keiko slapped him hard across the cheek with her free hand.

"Earth to Yusuke!" She shouted and he tore his gaze away from the new student. Her face was flushed with jealousy and fury. "Can I have my hand back now?" she hissed, trying to keep off the topic of the new babe walking the halls. It wasn't like Yusuke and her were dating or anything, it was just... well... she'd never have a figure as perfect as that. She'd never be able to draw in any guys, let alone Yusuke's, admiring gaze.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." he muttered, letting go of her fragile wrist. Kuwabara came running up behind Yusuke, draping one of his big arms lazily across the Spirit Detectives shoulders.

"Hey buddy, did you see the new girl?" Kuwabara asked, grinning from ear to ear like a big idiot. Then again, he was one. "She is so totally digging me!" Kuwabara continued his rambling, talking about how she'd be his future wife if she had half a chance, but he was still madly in love with Yukina and so she just came too late. Now he'd have to find some way to let her down easy.

"Hate to break it to you Kuwabara, but she doesn't even know your name," Yusuke smirked, knocking the wind out of Kuwabara's sails.

"Why do you have to do that Yusuke?" Keiko demanded of him, her dark eyes looked hurt. "Kuwabara likes someone and you have to go and put him down about it. Besides, I don't see what's so perfect about her anyways." She mumbled. The jealousy, anger and hurt were clear in her voice now.

"Jeez Keiko, I didn't realize you were so sensitive!" Yusuke defended himself, rolling his own dark eyes. "At any rate, I'll run into you lot later," He tossed his books in his locker and began to head off, waving a hand goodbye to both Kuwabara and Keiko.

"HOLD IT!" Keiko shouted, realizing what he was doing. "Where do you think you're going? Class is about to start!" She screeched, running after him. She hoped she could change his mind while knowing that her efforts were in vain, as always. She just didn't get it. Sure, Yusuke was big and special as the Spirit Detective and sure he had to save the world on a weekly basis, but couldn't he just 'try' to concentrate in class? Do his best? Yet he never seemed to want to try. As if he didn't possess the capabilities to do so.

"See you later, Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out, waving.

* * *

The seed of lust had been planted. She had a human appearance, so she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb, but she would have preferred to be in her original form. There was always something that bugged her when she was in a human body. Maybe it was because they considered females to be the weaker sex? Maybe it was how all the slobs of the world thought themselves to be equals or above her. Which of course, was nothing but sad delusions.

She had noticed how Yusuke had left his little girlfriend to skip classes and in order to drag him into her circle she would have to have more then just his constant staring at her feminine assets. She wanted him to be lulled into a false sense of security and safety around her, and if that meant following him in means that he wouldn't catch onto, then so be it.

Stuffing her class books into her locker she left the school, fully aware of the thugs following her out. She knew the arcade that Yusuke liked to hang out in and walked in that direction, her leather boots with 2-inch heels clicking against the pavement as she did so. The faithful band of thugs still following.

'Sad fools.' She thought, turning into an alley, as if she were merely taking a shortcut to where ever the hell they thought she was going. And just as she suspected, it was a dead end, they turned in blocking her only escape route out. "Oh," she squeaked, like a frightened little child, sounding slightly surprised. "I thought this alley was open."

The guys looked at her like she was a peace of meat, and them the rabid dogs about to fight over her. "Oh, has the little lady lost 'er way?" The lead thug asked, chewing on his gum annoyingly loud. "'E should be genteelmen and introduce airselves." He commanded his pack of mutts.

The boys behind him snickered moving forwards; she would have been more than happy to rip out their throats or intestines, to teach the perves a lesson but that would be going against the damsel-in-distress scene she had so perfectly planned. 'Poor, poor fools, playing right into my hand.' she thought with no remorse at all.

The lead thug moved forwards, grabbing her wrist and cornering her, pressing himself close up to her as he lifted her arm up above her head and pushed it hard against the brick of the building. "You're hurting me," she complained, trying to squirm out of his grip. An arm wrapped itself around her waist, sliding down her thigh slowly and hitching up her school's skirt. His nails digging into her thigh's tender skin. "Hey, get off!" She said, her voice harder this time as she slapped him across the face with her free hand.

An angry flash filled his dark eyes as he released her hand and placed his elbow into her neck. "Make one sou'd and see goodneeght." he warned. His voice had a hard edge in it as he thrust himself closer, slamming her back into the brick wall; she let out a muffled grunt as his fingers found the lace of her underwear, beginning to slide them down. She could feel the excitement and testosterone rushing inside him, feel the bulge in his lower regions, smell the mint of his gum.

Fear flashed in her amber eyes as she tried to push him off, the excited and amused laughter of the gang died down instantly, their fearless leader missed this small fact though, as he was far too busy taking advantage of her. Poor, helpless and defenseless her. He covered her hand with his big sweaty palm...

"I don't believe she likes that," The hard, pissed off voice came and an accomplished smile flickered in her amber eyes as Yusuke Urameshi tapped the lead thugs shoulder, drawing his attention away from her and onto the pest whom thought himself big enough to take him and his gang on. Not even noticing that his faithful gang of cowards had ran off, and those whom hadn't were knocked unconscious.

Upon seeing whom it was that thought himself big enough to save the girl he immediately released her. Backing off and running down the alley, everyone knew not to cross territory with Yusuke Urameshi, they did not piss this thug off. Not one person nor gang could defeat him, even working as a team. He was just too strong. Strongest kid in all the schools. For reasons of which they did not know of, but she, oh yes, she knew.

She smiled up at him, hitching her panties back into place and pulling her skirt down as an embarrassed flush crossed her cheeks. "And what do I call my savior?" She asked, trailing him over with her amber eyes. He was fairly attractive and she found a part of her hoping he'd take up where the coward had left off. She could smell his strength radiating off of him and found it attractive as well as exciting.

'Such a shame I have to kill him,' she thought slyly to herself, her smile seeming to be that of a weak innocent girls whom was thankful to her savior, but embarrassed at having the before scene ever taken place.

He returned her smile with one of his own. "Yusuke Urameshi, and you?" He greeted, holding his hand out for her to take. She noticed his dark, handsome eyes trailing her body, and resting upon the curve of her breasts before returning to her stunning and captivating amber eyes.

"Rita Kumar," She smiled, having knowing perfectly well that he had found her attractive, and that he had been looking over her breasts. A typical male attracted to big breasts and a slim body. 'Pig,' she thought disgusted and already able to tell that he'd be just like everyone else with the all-consuming greed.

"Well, Rita, pleasure meeting you," Yusuke greeted, a handsome yet boyish smile spreading across his face, he only just then glanced at his watch and something resembling fear filled those dark voids, "I'm late!" He swore under his breath knowing that Keiko would be royally pissed if she knew he was looking at another women in such a way, "I'm sorry, I've gotta go before I'm killed!" He muttered, going to run off down the alley.

"Wait!" Rita cried out, "You're not seriously going to save me and run off just like that, what if they return?" She asked, hating the panic that sounded in her voice, belittling her talents and making her seem weak - yet who would ever suspect the innocent damsel-in-distress of having blood-filled thoughts?

_Keiko's gonna kill me!_ Yusuke thought but gave into playing guard to Rita Kumar, after all, he couldn't leave her out there to rot. The girl could hardly defend herself against hungry pack-mules.

* * *

**Authors Note:** And now on to the reviews! However, today's a special treat for ye all, the BOYS of YYH are answering/replying...! 

**Yusuke:** NANI!  
**Hiei:** Hmph. I am not to do kids chores for them. Answer your readers yourself.  
**Rachey:** Hiei, must I kill you off or remove your manhood?  
**Hiei:** Hn. -nods in reluctance-  
**Rachey:** Okay, boys...

**_Littleliar_**  
**Kuwabara:** I'm sure Rachey-sama didn't _mean_ to make you all wait so long. She's a very busy girl with her upcoming year of college but she's promised to try and smarten up to keep readers, you know, reading.  
**Kurama:** And she was grounded for a small while, for low marks... but after much hard studying she has brought her marks up.  
**Yusuke:** Thanks for reading and replying. Come again next chapter.  
**Hiei:** Hn.

**_Rose Angelz  
_****Hiei:** Hn. I'm just here to keep Rachey from removing my manhood.  
**Yusuke:** She can be scary... even when she's _not_ in her "Rabid Raving Rachey" mode.  
**Kuwabara:** Well... um... thanks for reading?  
**Kurama:** Arigotou!  
**Rachey:** Popping in here, thanks for the comment on my writing style. It's one of my most prized accomplishments:) And that is all for now.


	3. Kuwabara's Gay

**Authors Note:** Well this wasn't too much of a wait, but it wasn't out in a weeks time like I tried... and I'm finding because of my darned pickyness in my own writing... it takes longer then that for me to write something halfway decent... -sigh- So yes... sorry. Hope it wasn't too much of a wait though! Unfortunatly this chapter isn't the greatest... I really don't like it. But it is needed for plot/story developement. -sigh-

* * *

**Chapter Two: Kuwabara's Gay!**

Kuwabara sighed in annoyance. His spiritual powers, which were stronger then most, were trying to warn him of trouble but he couldn't pinpoint the location. He couldn't get any information from them besides something was coming. Besides something wasn't right. _Heck_, he didn't even know if it was his spiritual power or merely his imagination. After everything he had been through though, he knew better then to push it aside as nothing and ignore all early warning signs. No. This was defintaly something. Whatever it was...

The class was relitively quiet today, which was perfect for Kuwabara to fall deep into thought. Trying to figure out the mystery to the unanswered questions he had as to this bad feeling. Something big was coming. _Wait..._ The classroom was too quiet. There was no whispers, there was no lecture of the teacher... the birds from outside the window didn't even peep.

"...YUUUUU-SSSSSUUUuuukee..." Keiko's broken scream filled the air, crying out for help. Worry and fear were evident in her faltering voice. "Yusuke... run..." her voice was little more then a fragile whisper, a soft wind barely enough to send hair flying.

Blood.

It was sprayed across the walls of the classroom. It ran in thick rivers under the door. The walls were bleeding. The students crying. There, laying lifelessly, earthen eyes open though void of any of the usual fire they held, the usual spark of life, they stared unseeing at the puddle of her own blood which was still growing. Growing deeper by the second to swallow her entire body...

"Keiko!" Kuwabara choked. A hole gapped in her chest, her heart missing. Her school uniform was stained in her own blood.

A cold laugh, one that enjoyed the death, enjoyed in torture and delighted in chaos filled the room, amber eyes watching Kuwabara amused. "Ding, dong... the bitch is dead..." it sang in a childish tone, "pass the news onto the spirit detective love, tell him I'm waiting to play."

"Mr. Kuwabara!"

The teachers cold voice snapped through his dream, pulling Kuwabara back into reality as he sat straight up, in the middle of a frantic cry, "I-I'm... gaaheh?". Blinking in confusion he looked around at the kids that were snickering behind their hands, the math teacher also looked slightly confused before shaking his head, sighing irritably.

"Pay attention."

Kuwabara blushed, embarrassed to have fallen asleep in class. The teacher began his lesson once more, ignoring Kuwabara's frantic scribbling to catch up in half the note he missed while sleeping.

* * *

The bell rang just a few moments ago to alert teachers and students alike that it was lunch break. Yusuke and Rita walked the halls, heading towards Kuwabara's locker while they spoke idle chatter to fill the time. Besides that, Yusuke found he was generally interested in Rita. 

This bothered Keiko. Watching the carefree Spirit Detective talking so openly with the new girl, she couldn't help but feel threatened. To feel... jealous. Now it was not only because of the figure. She'd admit it to herself in the very least. Watching Yusuke and Rita become friends so easily set alarm bells off in Keiko's head. She somehow felt like she was loosing him.

_Don't be silly,_ she scolded herself inwardly as she moved off to approach her friends, Kuwabara rushing through the crowd of students on the otherside of the hallway, waving frantically to Yusuke to grab his attention while calling out, _I can't be loosing what was never mine to begin with._ Sadness filled her earthen eyes as she hugged her books closer to her, trying to take the little comfort they offered.

"Hey! Urameshi!" Kuwabara called, stummbling over his feet in his haste. "I... I've got something we need to talk about! Now!" He called. There was no way he'd allow that dream to come true. No way he'd allow Yusuke to go through that sort of loss again.

_Urameshi just doesn't deal with death well,_ he remembered all the times that the Spirit Detective was brought to his knee's in anger, self-loathing and depression. Genki, his teacher and Kuwabara himself. Of course he got both of them back, but...

"Don't get your panties tied into a knot, Kuwabara, what is it?" Yusuke replied in his usual haughty manner, ending the conversation he had been having with Rita.

Kuwabara felt the urge to slap Yusuke rise. This was serious! One of the students from Kuwabara's math class came over at that moment, patting him on the back with a huge grin on their face. "I never would have suspected it, is Yusuke...?" he questioned, genuine curiousity floating across his face.

Kuwabara scrunched his brow up in confusion, "what?".

"You, know... is Yusuke you're boyfriend?" At this point an embarrassed flush crossed the classmates face and he looked down at the ground. Yusuke however broke out laughing, as peices of the puzzle seemed to click together.

"I'm not gay, kid," Yusuke good-naturedly said, the students blush spread as he shuffled away mummbling under his breath about something no one heard, nor cared to ease drop on. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, grinning like a madman, "is there something you haven't told me about your sexuality Kuwabara?"

The wheels in Kuwabara's mind were running wild as he tried to figure out what the hell that kid was on, to think that Kuwabara was... was... gay!

His eyes opened wide as he remembered the odd sound of surprise that came out when he woke up from his class. His eyes widened in fear, now the whole class would think he was...

"I'M NOT GAY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Embarrassment was choking him. After getting that off his chest though, the students in the hallway fell quiet and looked at Kuwabara sceptically. Kuwabara's cheeks were painted crimson with the heat brought on by the sudden stillness. Soon the students went back to chatting and doing whatever it was they were...

Yusuke waved his hand in front of his friends face. "Earth to Kuwabara... what is it?"

Kuwabara shook his head, bringing himself back into real time as he did so. It just wasn't his day today. He quickly remembered what he had wanted to talk to Yusuke about, the alarm bells going off in his head. That was no dream he had... he knew that.

"It's about the..." he looked at Rita then back to Yusuke "thing..."

Rita waved her hands innocently, "Don't mind me boys, I won't give away any secret!" Amber eyes filled with innocent curiousity, Keiko however, caught on quickly to Kuwabara's subtle hint and took Rita by the arm, steering the girl away - much to both girls displeasure.

"Soo, Rita, was it? Why don't I show you around?" Keiko asked in a falsely sugar coated voice as she steered the girl away from the two boys who nodded to each other then began to walk off to the school roof, it was less crowded there... and no one but them really ever risked being caught up there so they'd have privacy.

"Sure..." Rita huffed annoyed and angered that she couldn't spend her time digging her claws into Yusuke... and getting to know him better before she ripped out his heart.

* * *

**Rachey:** And now onto Reviews... once again from the boys...  
**Yusuke:** YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!  
**Rachey:** I kid you not! -ignores the glares being aimed at her- And besides, I've gotta give the readers SOMETHING to make up for the lame chapter and not having Kurama and Hiei in the story so far... 

**_Lord of the dark Fluffiness:_**  
**Hiei:** Hn. She was referring to fitting it somewhere into the fanfic, somewhere... or at least I hope she was.  
**Kurama:** -laughs- Don't worry Hiei... she's not that evil!  
**Kuwabara:** She's not evil? She made me GAY!  
**Yusuke:** No she didn't! She made you embarrass yourself and your entire class think you were gay.  
**Kuwabara:** Same difference!  
**Rachey:** :D We'll just see how evil I am as the story progresses!

**_Apathetic Empath_**  
**Rachey:** It shall be fun indeed to read! And write! .  
**Yusuke:** I don't think I like that smile... or excitement...  
**Hiei:** Hn. Lets see the great Spirit Dectective get out of this one.  
**Kurama:** At anyrate, thanks for reading... and reviewing.  
**Kuwabara:** Also, Rachey is a huge hater of Mary-Sue's soo... I don't think she'd be about ready to write one.  
**Rachey:** -nods- This is true...


	4. Bad News

**Authors Note:** So, so, so sorry everyone. It's been far too long! I know. Lots of family drama, lots of school drama and just a lot of things happening all at once and on top of it all I had lost interest in this story (and _Twisted Realities_) so it took a while to get back onto the track of things. However, I have a new chapter and for all who were waiting, please forgive me!

On the bright side I managed to fit both Hiei and Kurama into the story now. Yay.

**Chapter Three: Bad News**

Crowded school halls were not the type of place to have the kind of conversation that Yusuke and Kuwabara needed. They needed complete privacy, where there was no risk of anyone overhearing who wasn't meant to. Kuwabara had also thought it would only be right to have both Kurama and Hiei present, who could possibly offer their services in protecting Keiko. In keeping the dream from becoming a reality.

Therefore it wasn't till hours later, just about sunset when the four boys finally got the chance to try to sit down and actually talk. Well, three of them were really the only ones that could be considered sitting, while Hiei was leaning against the wall to the living room of Kazuma Kuwabara's. It didn't matter if his sister overheard, as she knew the boys secret already.

What was more important was being absolutely sure that there was no way that this dream _could_ or _would_ come true. Kuwabara didn't like not knowing who the next opponent was. He felt like a sitting duck with absolutely nothing to do, his "spiritual powers" were on the fritz, Yusuke was still worn out from his fight with Toguro, and Hiei and Kurama were still recuperating from the Dark Tournament. It was probably the worst possible time for something like this to be happening, and yet, they had no choice in the manner.

"Earth to Kuwabara…" Yusuke broke Kuwabara from his morbid thoughts, waving a hand in front of his face. "What's this about?"

Kuwabara jumped, nearly toppling out of his chair as he quickly threw out his hands out for protection, he managed to stop his fall in time, thankfully. "Don't do that!" He snapped at Yusuke in return. Shooting the spirit detective a glare, if only looks could kill then he would be dead.

"A little jumpy?" Yusuke smirked.

"No!" Kuwabara defended himself. He didn't want to admit to it, but he was on edge. Yusuke would be too if he had, had the same… dream…? Vision…? Premonition…? _What the hell do I call it?_ Either way, whatever the heck it should be called, it would have had Yusuke just as on edge as Kuwabara was, if not more so.

"Get on with it already then!" Yusuke shot, impatiently.

_How do I word this?_ "It's Keiko…" Kuwabara's mouth worked, without his conscious thought. Two words and he already had Yusuke's full attention. Still, the pause did nothing for Yusuke's attention.

"What about her?" Yusuke demanded, Hiei let out an amused smirk from his position.

"She's… in danger Urameshi." Kuwabara admitted, the easiest thing was just to admit the truth for now. He knew that dream was more than just a bad nightmare, and it definitely didn't have a thing to do with what he had been thinking about before he had fallen asleep… nor did it have a thing to do with anything he had eaten. Last time Kuwabara could recall Yakitori did not cause one to have dreams of a friend's death.

Yusuke was definitely paying attention now; his usual carefree look was replaced with one that was a thousand times more serious, ready to face off whatever demons he would have to fight. "Just tell me who I have to beat the living shit out of already!" Yusuke demanded, his temper rising as his patience was shortening with each passing second. If any of the sore losers from the tournament even thought of _touching_ Keiko he'd… His hands were clenched into fists and there was a deep growl in the back of his throat at the mere thought of it. More than anything, he wanted to protect her.

"It's not that simple Urameshi!" Kuwabara defended. He understood the need to rush, to just protect her by taking out the bad guy but he had a problem with it. He didn't know who the bad guy was. If there was more?

"Make it simple." Yusuke demanded, shouting at his friend.

"Perhaps you should tell us what you know." Kurama cut in, ending the argument that was on the horizon with some well placed words. "The more we know of the situation, the better it would be." He explained. The red head watched Yusuke's reaction as he spoke, the spirit detectives form falling back and his fists unclenched and clenched back up again.

"I can do that, but it's not much." Kuwabara admitted. "I fell asleep in class… and I suppose my powers, since they've been on the fritz they're trying to warn me of _something_. Something big. I dreamt… there was Keiko, and she was calling for you Urameshi, she was told you to run and then… she… she wa-she was…" The teen stopped the pause filled the room quickly, the next word didn't need to be spoken in order for them all to know what it was. She was **dead**. "Her heart was gone. After that there was a cold voice, laughing and mocking… and… I woke up."

"Are you sure…"

"It wasn't just a dream." Kuwabara said. "It felt real, Urameshi. Too real!"

Hiei stood up from the wall. Moving towards the door… "Where are you going?" Yusuke demanded. The shortest male of the group looked bored as he stopped at the door and turned to face Yusuke, in order to give the answer to the spirit detective.

"This matter doesn't concern me."

"Hiei…" Yusuke called out after him, as the short man began to leave again.

"Relax, if I happen to see anything I'll help the human, but I'm not going to go out of my way to do so." Hiei replied, raising one arm and not looking back as he left the homestead of Kuwabara's. Yusuke simply nodded his thanks, knowing he could count on the shortest man.

"What do we do?" Yusuke asked, voicing the question that both he and Kuwabara were thinking.

"We start from the beginning, we find the possible threat." Kurama interjected his wisdom. It was going to be a long night but it was one they were all willing to face as long as it meant saving Keiko.


End file.
